Restraint systems of this type which are conventionally configured as air bag or seat belt tensioning devices are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,622,974 and 3,874,695 and from the journal "ATZ Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift 84", (1982), 2, pages 77 to 83. In these systems, the restraint system is triggered by an ignition circuit if the deceleration signal sensed by at least one deceleration sensor meets predetermined conditions as they occur in an accident-related deceleration.
European Pat. No. 22146 discloses a circuit arrangement of the type referred to above. This arrangement, however, determines subsequently the cause for an erroneous release of the restraint system. False release signals of a release circuit which do not trigger the restraint system are not detected.
Finally, European Pat. No. 11680 discloses a circuit arrangement for checking release signals wherein a deceleration signal is simulated by the circuit and a corresponding release signal is tested by a sequence of predetermined testing steps. In this arrangement, the restraint system is prevented from being triggered during the test program. No check is performed on erroneous release signals produced by the deceleration sensor.